villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Marie L'Angelle
Marie L'Angelle is one of the main antagonists of the ''Preacher ''comic book series and AMC's television program. She is the grandmother of Jesse Custer. Long ago, she made a deal with Satan for an everlasting life in exchange for her soul when she finally passes. L'Angelle has a demented way of loving her family, going as far as killing her own daughter. When she found out about Jesse Custer, she had her henchmen find him, bring him to her and took him in as a L'Angelle. Eventually he ran away but came back, where she had Jesse offer his soul as a debt payment for Tulip O'Hare's ressurection. When she learned Jesse was in possession of Genesis, she signed Jesse's soul over to Satan. So, if Jesse kills her, his soul will get sent to Hell along with Genesis. Marie also arranges for Tulip to be taken to Hell as well for trying to kill her. Jesse comes back to Angelville to kill Marie, as she knew he would. After dispatching of her henchmen, Jesse confronts his grandmother. After Jesse uses the Word on her to make her release both himself and Tulip from Hell, she informs him of the new deal she made with the Devil. Infuriated, Jesse finds another way to get back at her, by using the Word to order her to destroy the souls from Osaka, much to her horror. Still not satisfied with his revenge, Jesse comes back and straps her to her soul chair, then proceeds to drain the souls from her body, killing her once and for all. Personality At first, Marie seems like a trusting and caring women when in fact, she is a ruthless, manipulative, greedy and all around vile woman. Every deed she does, even if it's seemingly good, is motivated by her own self-interest. Despite her preachings about the importance of family, she is more than willing to sacrifice them to her advantage. This emphasis on family is more than likely a manipulation tactic, keeping those that serve her (like Jesse and Tulip) in line. Marie is also very vengeful. Her punishments are exceptionally cruel and psychotic, from soul draining to enslavement to stuffing family members in a coffin and imprisoning them at the bottom of a swamp. She is shown to be afraid of death due to a deal she made with Satan, not wanting her soul to go to Hell. All of the above makes her death at the hands of her grandson, Jesse almost symbolic, first being forced to destroy the souls she worked so hard to gain and then being drained of her own soul. Gallery beae9344476990018c2514f21dc4256d.jpg Screen-Shot-2018-07-24-at-1.38.14-AM.jpg|L'Angelle without her wig SmartSelect_20180813-174130_Google-660x305.jpg|L'Angelle makes a deal with Satan DmID3VVXoAM6XPp.jpg|L'Angelle's death Category:Mature Category:Female Category:Collector of Souls Category:Elderly Category:Vengeful Category:Traitor Category:Master Manipulator Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Deceased Category:Greedy Category:Comic Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful Category:Disciplinarians Category:Deal Makers Category:God Wannabe Category:Torturer Category:Damned Souls Category:DC Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Hypocrites Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Opportunists Category:Successful Category:Liars Category:Abusers Category:Slaver Category:Satanism